This invention is related to handling systems for bottles and other containers, and more particularly to a handling system for bottle labelling apparatus.
Heat transfer labelling systems have come into wide use over the past few years. Such systems essentially include a conveyor for feeding bottles, a turret for positioning the bottles one at a time at a labelling station, a feed mechanism for transporting labels supported on a backing strip to the labelling station, and means for pressing the label against the bottle as the bottle and label are moved together. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,981,432; 3,036,624; 3,064,714; 3,208,897; 3,231,448; 3,261,732; 3,313,667; 3,709,775; and 3,861,986.
One aspect of such decorating systems which is of great importance to the user is the apparatus employed for transporting the bottles to and away from the labelling sites, and pre- and post-labelling processing stations. Several factors should be considered in designing such pre- and post-labelling apparatus so as to afford economies to the user. It is preferable to create a system which accommodates bottles of different cross sectional shape (e.g. round and oval), by means of minor adjustments in a single production line. This requires versatility in terms of the number of sides of any given bottle which will be labelled, as typically an oval bottle is labelled on two sides while a round bottle receives only one label.
Another important criterion is that of the production rate of the decorating apparatus. It is desirable to provide decorating apparatus which will label containers at as high a speed as is possible consistent with the mechanical limitations of the label application apparatus, bearing in mind the number of labels which are to be applied to a given container.
Another design factor which is of great practical significance is that of the compactness of the decorating apparatus and the convenience of access to various areas of operation. This factor is particularly relevant to the advantageous design of the bottle transport systems, which may occupy extensive space and impede the operator's access to the labelling area.